Dark as Midnight
by twilightfanjm
Summary: In order to save her unborn baby Bella, with the help of Jacob, left the Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. Seven years later Bella has disappeared and it's up to Nessie to find her. What happened to Bella? Will Nessie be able to save her mother in time?
1. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Gone**

**Nessie's POV**

I couldn't find it in myself to pay attention to what was being said. I could hear the teacher speaking but I wasn't paying him an ounce of attention. A few months ago I would've killed for the opportunity to even go to school but now things were different. I had begged and begged my mom to let me go to school for as long as I could remember but she always refused. Why? Because I was a hybrid. Half human and half vampire. Mom didn't want to risk that I would accidentally lose control and suck a human dry one day.

So it has been to my total surprise when a few months ago, on my seventh birthday, my mom told me that I could enroll in high school. I was only seven years old but physically and mentally I was a teenager. My unusual combination of genetics had made it so that I would age much faster than normal humans. We had no idea when it would stop as we had never met another hybrid before.

As a a matter of fact I had never even met another vampire before. Besides my mother anyway. I knew that my father was a vampire but that was pretty much all that I knew about him. When my mother was pregnant with me my father, along with the rest of the family, had wanted to abort me because she was dying. They thought I was some bloodsucking monster that would end up killing her for her blood. Mom said that only one of my aunts was on her side but it wasn't enough.

Mom was a human in a family full of vampires. She knew that if they wanted to they could easily grab her, tie her down, and force into an abortion if they wanted to. She would be completely helpless to protect me against them. The only way she could gurantee my safety is by leaving. That wasn't easy for her either. The plan probably would have failed if Jacob hadn't been there to help her.

That was pretty much all that I knew about my family. I didn't even know their names. Mom hated talking about them as it caused her so much pain. The only reason that I even knew what I did know was because of Jacob. Jacob had always been there for as long as I could remember. He and mom weren't romantically involved or anything. But Jacob was definitely part of our small family.

Jacob took care of me for the first few days after my birth. My mom nearly died when I was born. Thankfully when I was born instinct immediately took over and I bit her as hard as I could. Injecting her with my venom. Saving her life.

When my mom woke up as a vampire three days later we became inseparable. She loved me more than life itself she would often say. I loved her. We moved from city to city for the first several years of my life. The three of us lived a nomadic lifestyle because I aged way too fast. People would surely notice and find out that we were different. That I was different. I didn't understand it at the time. I wanted a normal life and I wanted to go to school like all the other kids. Except I was not like all the other kids.

I was a vampire-human hybrid. I was much stronger and faster then they were. More importantly I drank blood. Animal blood more specifically but that didn't mean that I didn't find human blood tempting. Like my mother I didn't want to hurt humans but the smell of fresh blood had almost gotten the better of me a few times when I was younger. According to my mother and Jacob I had a stong mixture of both human and vampire mannerisms. They've even told that at times I can be more human than vampire and at other times more vampire human. It was not something I consciously did it's just how I was. No one could really explain it.

My growth rate started slowing down a lot last year and that's when we finally decided to settle down for a little while. Then finally I was allowed to go to school. It was nice. I could actually pretend that I was a normal human girl for a few hours. I had even made some friends. But my happiness didn't last.

A few months ago my mother went on a hunting trip up north and then she never retruned. Jacob left to go search for her but had no luck. It was as if my mother had simply vanished. The only reason he came back was to take care of me. I wanted to go search for my mother though. I couldn't just stay here doing nothing as more and more time passed. I couldn't lose my mother. I couldn't lose her. I needed her.

I wanted to go search for her but Jacob had forbidden it. Said that he "didn't want to lose me to," and that mom "wouldn't want me to go endangering my own life for her,"

So I knew that if I wanted to go and look for my mother I had to go out there and do it on my own. This morning I made a split second decision. I was going to leave and go look for my mother without Jacob. I had stuffed my backpack full of clothes. I had my credit card, that my mother had given me for emergencies, and a realistic looking passport and Driver's License.

My plan was to escape during lunch. I'd have a few hours to get to the airport and leave. I'd go to Northen California. That's where my mom had gone when she went missing. Maybe I would find some clues that Jacob missed. As soon as the bell rang for lunch I jumped out of my seat.

The fence was open as kids were allowed to leave school grounds for lunch. I made a run for it. I requested an Uber who then took me to the airport. Once there I ditched my cellphone so Jacob couldn't track it. I tried not to appear nervous as I purchased my ticked to San Francisco.

I say down in the waiting area waiting for my flight. I couldn't believe that I had done it. Mom and Jacob had said that I was extremely prone to making rash decisions without thinking. I've done that a few other times in the past. Mom thinks it may have something to do with my age. She would often say "You may look like a teenager but you're not. You're only seven years old. You're still a child and you make decisions without thinking,"

Well that was certainly true right now. All I was thinking about was finding my mother. If my decision was a rash one than I didn't want to be rationale. The only thing, person, I wanted was my mother and I would do whatever I had to do to find her.

**Please Review**


	2. Unknown

**Chapter 2: Unknown**

**Nessie's POV**

It was raining when I landed in San Francisco a few hours later. It was a stark contrast to sunny Phoenix, Arizona. Unlike back home vampires could freely move around in the daytime if they wanted to.

For some reason my mother had always preferred the sunnier cities. Even though it meant that she could only leave the house at night to avoid detection. It was not a big deal for me since sun light didn't affect me the same way that it did to a full vampire. As I was walking through the airport I came across a scent that made me freeze on the spot.

I sniffed the air again just to make sure that I was not imagining it. Without even giving it a second thought I quickly began to track the scent. Not even bothering to look where I was going.

"Um miss! You can't go back there! Stop immediately!"

My head snapped up. A police officer stood behind me. Her hand clutched onto a taser gun on her belt. It was then that I realized I was heading into an _authorized personnel only _section of the airport. Oh God how stupid can I be?!

I saw her speaking into a walkie talkie of some sort. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was trying to come up with a good enenough excuse as to why I was about to head somewhere I wasn't allowed. Something that wouldn't make me sound like I was some crazy terroist.

I gasped when the door opened behind me. I quickly spun around the spot and then froze completely when at the sight of a vampire. One sniff and I knew that it was him I had been unintentionally tracking. His uniform said _K9 Explosive Detection Handler. _On his right hand side stood a German Shepherd wearing a vest saying _K9 Explosive Detection Dog. _What really caught my attention was his eye color. I had gotten so used to seeing my mother's golden eye color that I had forgotten that the normal color was actually red. An indicator that he drank human blood on a regular basis. I shuddered.

He looked at me curiously. Probably trying to figure out if I was human or vampire. Mom and Jacob had always told me my scent was an unsual mixture of the two. It smelled human enough to attract notice and vampire enough to keep me safe.

"What exactly is going on here Alyssa," he had a bell like voice. Just like my mother.

"This girl was about to enter the back area. She needs to be checked-"

"The girl is clean," the vampire said without taking his eyes off of me.

"How if your dog hasn't even-"

"My dog would've alerted me immediately if she had something on her. Yet my dog hasn't signalled that anything is wrong. Trust me, the girl is clean. Now let her go,"

"But-"

"The girl is clean. She is not a threat. Now let her be,"

"Fine,"

With that one word I took off as fast as I could. Eager to get away from the airport and especially that vampire.

I had almost forgotten about the rain until I was outside. I had no umbrella, no jacket, no anything to protect me from the elements. I had to find someplace warm stay until I figured out what I was going to do.

"Hey kid!"

My heart skipped several beats when I heard his voice. I quickly assessed my chancss of escaping the vampire. I had to admit they weren't good. I may be inhumanely fast and strong but a vampire would still win any day.

"Hey kid what's your name?"

I turned around and saw the vampire, still dressed for work, along with his dog walking toward me.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you,"

Help? That word caught me by surprise. Why would he want to help me?

"What's your name?" he asked me again.

"Um Renesmee. Nessie," I answered nervously.

"Well I'm Joseph," he said. I took a step backward.

"It's okay k-Nessie. I know what you are. I just want to help you. How old are you?. Where's your family?"

He knew what I was? How did he know what I was? Only my mom and Jacob kknew. It didn't make any sense.

"How do you know what I am?"

He smiled for half a second. "My son is just like you. Half vampire and half human. Ryan is only eight years old though. Although he could easily pass for 17 or 18 among humans. How old are you?" he asked me.

"Seven," I couldn't believe what he was saying. Another hybrid? I wasn't the only one in existence.

"and where's your family?" he asked.

"It's kind of a long story,"

"Well I have a lot of time. Why don't you come home with me? I can make you some dinner and you can tell me everything,"

It went against pretty much everything that I had ever been taught but I chose to go with him. A human blood drinking vampire. It was mainly because I was curious to meet this other hybrid.

"So why don't you tell me where your family is at?" he asked me again.

"My mother went missing a few months ago. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to find her,"

"Wait a minute did you just say that your mother went missing?" I wasn't sure why he was asking. I knew that he could hear me perfectly. "How many months ago exactly?"

"Three," I answered. "Why?"

"Because my wife went missing three months ago while hunting in Sacramento," he explained sadly. "She just vanished,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Nessie don't you have any other family? Where's your father at?"

"It's just me," It was easy to lie. I didn't have a father. Well Jacob was like a father to me even though I never called him dad. He was like a father to me and that was all I needed. I deliberately chose not to tell him about Jacob so he wouldn't try to send me back.

"So you're out here on your own then?" He asked.

"Yes. I have to find my mom. She's everything to me,"

He didn't say anything else to me as we rounded a corner. I followed him up to a nice, fancy looking house. There was nobody home.

"Ryan is probably still out hunting in Sacramento. He should be home soon. That city seems to produce better tasting humans for some reason and it's far enough to evade detection. So if you're feeling thirsty that's the best place to go,"

The way he talked about hunting people left me feeling unsettled. My mother had said that our diet of animal blood was pretty much unheard of in the vampire world. But to hear a vampire talking so openly about killing humans? It was a little unnerving. But I decided not to keep my face as neutral as possible.

"Are you hungry? I know my son likes to eat a diet of both human food and blood,"

"Yes," I answered. "Why do you have a dog?" I decided to ask. I was definitely curious about that.

"I wanted to be a police officer. I wanted a job where I could help keep people safe. The only position they had available at the time was in the K9 Explosive Detective unit at the airport. So I was paired with Luna. She's trained to detect explosives in luggage and on people. Of course I don't need a dog to tell me if a piece of luggage, or a person is safe or not. My nose is better than a dog's nose after all but I have to keep up appearances. Plus we like her company,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything kid,"

"You want to keep humans safe but you still hunt them. I don't understand,"

"You hunt humans, don't you? Just because we hunt humans doesn't mean we enjoy taking human lives. We try to do as little damage as possible,"

Had the guy never thought of hunting animals instead? I decided to drop the topic. I didn't want to risk offending him when he was trying to help me. I heard someone enter the house. Then a man's voice ask "Dad is someone here? I thought I smelled-"

The boy stopped talking as soon as he saw me. Our eyes locked together and my heart skipped several beats. He looked like a slightly younger Liam Hemsworth. He was muscular and beautiful. Very beautiful. His smell was indeed a strong mixture of human and vampire. He was by far the most handsome guy I had ever laid eyes on.

I didn't know if it was my raging teenage hormones or that he was the only other hybrid, male at that, that I had ever met before but I wanted him. I wanted him badly and I wanted him right now.

**Please Review **


	3. Broken

**Chapter 3: Broken**

**Edward's POV**

I closed my eyes, wishing, praying even that all the pain would go away. When Bella left my world had been completely turned upside down. It quickly became the darkest time in my life. In our whole family's life. Bella had been such a huge light in our lives. The best thing that happened to our family.

Now we barely even functioned as a family. We went through the motions. The daily grind. But that's all it was. That's all that it ever would be. It was broken. We were all broken in a way that would never be fixed. Unless Bella miraculously came back into our lives. Which wasn't going to happen because I'm sure that it killed her. We were all sure that it had killed her. We all hated that thing that thing that took her away from us. Even Carlisle and Esme, the two most kind hearted people in all of existence. Rosalie was the only who was still loved it. She blamed me for Bella disappearing. Not that thing as she should have been.

It was all that thing's fault. That thing that I put inside of her. As far as I was concerned that was no child. It wasn't even a person. It was a monster. A pure souless monster. Why Bella had been so hellbent on protecting it I would never know. Bella was too good, too pure, to see what that monster was doing to her.

We had been planning to force Bella into an abortion. We were going to hold her down to keep her from fighting us while Carlisle had carried out the procedure. Would Bella hate us? Yes she most likely, most definitely would have hated us. But I would prefer to have her hate me then dead.

Dead. No matter how many times I tried to register the words _Bella _and _dead _in the same sentence my heart just didn't want to accept what my head knew to be true. Bella was dead. The creature killed her seven years ago. That creature took Bella away from me.

I was filled with a hatred so strong that I knew if I ever found out who that monster was I would kill it on the spot. Without hesitation. My family wouldn't even try to stop me. Except for Rosalie but I could easily deal with her. I'd rip her apart if she stood in the way of me killing that thing.

I wished that I could. Every day for the past seven years I envied humans because they had a way to express their grief in a way that I never would. All I could do was just feel the sadness. There was a huge whole in my chest where my heart should be. But when it took Bella away from me my heart disappeared.

There wasn't anything that I would not do to see Bella again. I would give my own life if it meant that she would come back to me. But she was dead. I wanted to die too. I tried going to the Volturi several times but my plans were always thwarted by Alice. She'd tell the family what I was going to do and they'd always stop me. If it meant staying by Carlisle's or Esme's side for months on end until the 'the threat' had passed.

I had try for my family's sake even if it meant living the rest of my immortal life in unimaginable pain. Pain, sorrow, loneliness, and immense grief. The worst kind of gfrief possible and it was all that monster's fault.

No, it was all my fault. I always knew that I should havd waited until Bella had transformed into a vampire. But she just had to be so damn stubborn about having sex while still human. I was stupid enough to give into her wishes. I had hurt the girl I loved more than life itself. No, I had killed the girl I loved more than life itself.

Then she had to be so damn stubborn about carrying it to term. I guess it shouldn't have been such a surprise that Bella loved it. Bella loved monsters like myself after all. She loved everything that was a danger to her. So foolish. But ultimately I was the stupid one. Carlisle and I should have forced into that abortion. Killed it before it killed her.

I listened around me. I could hear my family doing various tasks downstairs. Rose and Emmett had gone hunting and would not be back until later. Carlisle had gone off to work. He busied himself with work a lot these days. Right now with the Coronavirus spreading fast he was called into work even more because of the increase of people getting sick. It reminded me of how I almost died in 1918 of the Spanish Flu. Right now I wish it wouldn've killed me. Then I wouldn't be in this pain right now.

There was a knock on my door. It was Alice. I was curious. She had a vision. Well sort of.

"Come in," I said. Not that she needed permission.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked her. I couldn't understand her convoluted thoughts.

"I don't know," she admitted. "That's what's frustrating me. I don't know what's wrong. Something is coming. Something is about to happen. But I don't know what it is,"

"A threat? The Volturi perhaps,"

"I'm not sure,"

"Is it playing with the blind spots in your vision,"

"No," she said. "What's happening right now has only happened one other time. I was keeping tabs on the family when suddenly everything went blank. Everyone's future disappeared. Edward the last time that happened is when-"

"When Bella was carrying that thing," I seethed

"Yes. I'm not completely but I think it means that our family is going to cross paths with it. I think that creature is on a course that will lead it here. Look Edward we can move if you want so-"

"No," I cut her off immediately. "Let it find us. So that I can finally dispose of this monster just like I should have a long time ago. I am the reason it exists and I will be the reason it dies,"

"The family won't stop you," she said.

**Please Review **


	4. Another Hybrid

**Chapter 4: Another Hybrid**

**Nessie's POV**

My eyes travelled up and down his body. Marvelling at his muscled arms. Although he wore a top I could see how buff he was. He was probably equally to Jake in that department. I was speechless and so was the boy. If I could even call this Liam Liam Hemsworth lookalike a boy.

I got up slowly. Without even realizing what I was doing I was walking toward him. I saw him walking toward me as well. We didn't stop until we were about an inch away from each other. I could feel my body tingling with anticipation. My body was reacting to his presence in a way that it had never reacted to guys before. It was not like there was a shortage of interested guys at school either.

But this guy? It was all different with him. I knew that even though I hadn't spoken one word to the guy.

"You're like me, aren't you?" he asked. His eyes never once leaving mine.

"Half human, half vampire," I answered.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Renesmee," I answered. "Nessie,"

"Which is it?"

"Both. Renesmee is my real name but Nessie is my nickname," I blushed. I hated that I had inherited that particular trait from my human side. "What is your name?"

"Ryan,"

"Shall I leave you two kids alone?" I was startled. I had forgotten that we were not alone until Joseph spoke up.

But to ny surprise Ryan answered with a "yes dad," I would never admit it out loud but I was happy.

"How old are you Nessie,"

"I'm only seven years old,"

"Wow. I'm only eight," he answered. It was odd when I really thought about it. So we were close in age. Very close in age. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch his face. It went against what every single molecule in my body was telling me to do. Then, to my complete and utter surprise, he reached out and touched my face. My entire body reacted to his his touch. Then he suddenly withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry. I liked it," I blushed again when the words slipped out. I really hadn't meant to say that out loud.

He smiled. "So what's your story Nessie? How did you end up here? I sure as hell wasn't expecting to come home and find a beautiful girl sitting in my seat,"

"I, uh, actually," I was stumbling over my own words now. Which was super embarrassing. "I came here to look for my mother. She went missing a few months ago,"

"So did mine," he said, suddenly sounding very sad. "Lucky you get to go search for you mom. My dad won't let me go look for my mother,"

"That's because it's way too dangerous for you," I heard the vampire in question say from the other room. "If other vampires, or god forbid the Volturi found out about you..." he didn't finish but even I knew what he meant. The Volturi had been my mother's greatest fear as well. She was determined to keep my existence a secret from them.

My mother. I missed her so much that it hurt. She had told me that she loved me the very second she knew of my existence. I held back my tears. "You're lucky that you at least have your dad,"

"Don't you have a father?" he asked.

"Nope. In fact I've never met my dad,"

"I'm sorry," he said.

I shrugged. "I'm used to it,"

The way I was inexplicably drawn to him was strange. Foreign even. I felt comfortable around him even though we'd only just met. "So what's your story?" he asked me.

"My story?"

"Yeah your life story. I've never met another hybrid, especially a beautiful female hybrid like yourself. So I'm curious,"

I was pretty sure that my cheeks were more red than an apple right now. The heat just flooded my face. My heartbeat started beating even faster.

"There's not much to it honestly. After I was born my mom and I lived a very nomadic lifestyle. We never stayed in one place too long because she didn't want to risk the humans noticing that I grew really fast. It wasn't until my growth rate finally started slowing down last year that we decided to make a more permanent home for ourselves in Phoenix, Arizona. Then my mom decided to leave for a few days. She wanted to try hunting in Northern California. She was tired of hunting locally and wanted to try something different think she went all the way to the California/Oregon border,"

"Well the people up here certainly do taste good,"

I shuddered at the way he could so casually talk about killing humans. I reminded myself that my mom and I were the abnormal ones who drank human blood.

"That's where my mom disappeared," he said sadly. "It was a few months ago also. It's devestated my dad and I," he looked as sad as I felt. I wanted to make him feel better but I didn't know how.

It was really really strange that both of our moms would disappear in the same place and around the same time. Our moms did not know each other. As far as I knew the only thing they had in common was the fact that they both had a child who was a vampire-human hybrid. There was no connection but why did it all feel so strange?

"So you and your mom lived in Arizona? Why when it's so sunny?"

"My mom liked all the sunny places. I never understood since it meant she could only go out at night. Mom actually avoided places that had little sun and a lot of rain,"

"It is weird. My parents always picked the places with the most clouds and little sun. Like you we have had to move around quite a bit because of my growth rate,"

We continued talking like that for awhile. No matter how hard I tried to understand my need to be near him I just couldn't. I wanted to touch him. I wanted him. Badly. It shocked me because I wasn't the type of girl who would have sex with any guy. Actually sex wasn't something I had thought too much about. Not since mom had _the talk _with me anyway. But with Ryan it was different. Extremely different. I had to contain myself.

We literally spent every moment of the rest of that evening together. Then him and his father had been kind enough to let me stay in the guest bedroom. At about ten thirty I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

_I could barely breathe. I could hear mommy screaming outside. I didn't want to hurt her but I could barely breathe. I didn't feel good and somehow I knew that if I didn't get out I would die. The only way I could get out was by using my teeth. When I started biting mommy screamed even louder._

_"Bella!" I heard someone scream._

_Then there was a bright light. I figured out how to use my legs and my arms to crawl out. It was cold outside but at least I could breathe._

_"Bella!" I heard that voice scream again._

_I turned around and saw her for the first time. Right away I knew who she was. She was the one who had been carrying me. She was my mommy. Even though she was in pain she smiled at me. From the way she looked at me I knew that she loved me as much as I loved her._

_When I started crawling to her she reached out and grabbed me and held me close._

_"Renesmee," her voice was weak, very weak. "So beautiful. I love you," she kissed my forehead._

_Then she screamed in pain. I cried. Then a strange taste filled my mouth. I suddenly knew what to do. I bit my mommy as hard as I could. Then I did it two more times. I would've done it again if a pair of warm hands hadn't torn me out of her arms. I cried for my mommy._

_Someone else was there. Whoever had grabbed me was now focused on mommy only. _

_"Bella don't you quit on me! Don't you quit on me!" He tried to tie up the whole in mommy's tummy using things like towels and blankets._

_"Jacob if I don't make it promise you will take care of her," _

_"Bella don't you dare say that! Don't quit on me!"_

_"Please Jacob. Just promise me. I need to know that she will be taken care of if anything happens to me,"_

_"I promise Bella. I promise I will take care of her,"_

_I didn't hear mommy speak again after that. I didn't realize it then but the noise I heard was her heart still beating slowly._

_Warm hands grabbed me again. I tried to get a good look but I couldn't. He took me to the sink to wash off all the red stuff I would later learn was blood._

_For the first time I got a really good look at Jacob. We looked into each other's eyes for the first time and something strange happened. He slowly fell to his knees as he looked at me. I knew then that he loved me just like mommy did._

I felt someone pushing me gently. Awakening me from my dream. From my memory. For the very first real memory that I had. Even though my mom had made it and lived as a vampire Jacob still kept his promise and took care of me. Helped my mom protect me.

Jacob. My Jacob. I wondered what he was doing. He was probably doing okay without me around. I was sure he was doing fine without me. He didn't have to look after me anymore. He could be free to do whatever he wanted now.

"Nessie wake up!"

My eyes shot wide open. Fully awake and aware that Ryan was beside me.

"What?" I said groggily.

"My dad is gone and I have the perfect idea,"

"What?" I said again.

"We're leaving right now. We are going to go find both of our moms. Together,"

**Please Review **


	5. On the Run

**Chapter 5: On the Run**

**Nessie's POV**

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as my brain registered what he said. "Wait we are leaving?"

"Yes and we have to go right now. Otherwise my dad will come home and stop us,"

I shot out of bed as quickly as I could. I got dressed as fast as I could. It only took me a few seconds to do everything that would normally take a human a few minutes to do. I felt an odd sense of thrill again. Just like when I left school for the airport.

"Come on Nessie," I heard Ryan urge from the hallway.

"I'm done," I said as I opened the door. I smiled again when I saw him. The sight of him sent butterflies into my stomach. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway and out of the house. To the garage.

"You have a Mercedes Coupe?" I stood there in shock when I saw his car. Brand new I guessed from the lack of license plates. I'd wanted this car for awhile now. Only I wanted blue and this one was grey.

"Yeah it was a birthday gift from my parents. Well technically my dad since my mom had already vanished," he said sadly. He opened the passenger door for me. "Although my dad is probably going to regret giving me this car now," he sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Where is your dad?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I think he went down to the police station again. Don't really know why he thinks the police will be able to help. They're only humans after all,"

"Oh," I said. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Well right now we're apparently going to the gas station god damn it!" he growled. "I don't even have cash on me,"

"Don't worry I have a credit card," First the plane ticket and now a trip to the gas station. If I succeeded in saving my mother she was going to kill me for all these charges to her credit card. Her _emergencies emergencies only _credit card. While this did count as an emergency? Right? i certainly hoped so.

We pulled up to a Cheveron. Ryan jumped out of the car as quickly as he could. I handed him my credit card. He moved around impatiently. I could hear him quietly cursing about how slow the whole process was taking. I could feel my own nerves getting worked up. Like we could get caught at any minute.

"There that's done now lets go,"

We sped so fast out of there that I was barely aware of what was happening. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the speedometer at 110 miles per hour.

"Dude if you don't slow down we are going to get a ticket,"

"We can't slow down. Not at least until we're out of the city," he said.

I had to admit that I was loving the fast driving. Mom and Jacob wouldn't like it one bit but what they did not know would not hurt them. When I looked at Ryan I could see how stressed and worried he was.

"So how did your parents meet?" Out of all the questions that I could come up with why this one?

"You really want to know?"

"Sure why not?"

"My mom was hiking through the forest while my dad was hunting. My mother's scent attracted him but when he found her he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had killed a million times before but there was something about my mother that stopped him. Of course my mom, being human at the time, was attracted to him. My dad made up some bogus story about hiking out there. Then he asked her to meet him there again the next day at the same time," he explained. "Then he started asking her out on dates,"

"On dates? Like to restaurants?"

"Yeah my mom found it really odd that he never ate anything on their dates. She questioned him about it every time,"

"So how did she find out he was a vampire," I asked.

"When he saved her life. She was crossing the street when a drunk driver sped down the street. Dad ran to her and pushed her out of the way in time. Mom knew something was up because he was on the opposite side of the street only a second before. Then there were the dents in the guys car. Dad didn't tell her right away but she started investigating and researching on her own. She kind of figured it out on her own," he explained. "What about your parents?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "The only thing I know about my dad is that he didn't want me to be born. Neither my dad or anybody else on my dad's side of the family wanted me to be born. One of them was a doctor who wanted to force my mother into having an abortion. They all wanted to force my mom into aborting me. Well except for one aunt. My mom says I have one aunt who really wanted me to be born. She tried to help my mom. My mother ended up running away witnout anyone knowing. She waited for them all to go out hunting and she took advantage of their absence and left as quickly as she could.

"That's horrible. Why wouldn't they want you?"

"Because they thought I was purposely hurting my mom when she was pregnant with me,"

He sighed. "When my mom got pregnant with me my dad was extremely worried for my mom's health. He urged her to have an abortion as well. But when my mom refused he supported her. I'm glad he did,"

"You're lucky,"

"I'm sorry about your dad," he said. "But at least you have your mother," he said. "Well you know what I mean," he explained.

"It's okay. I love my mom and she loves me. That's all that matters," and Jacob. Of course there was Jacob. Jacob looked after me all of my life. He was always there. Then when my mom disappeared he became all that I had. I never understood why Jacob stayed around. I imagined he was very happy now that I was gone as well. He was no longer obligated to take care of me. Maybe he'd finally pay attention to the countless women who had been after him over the years.

Suddenly there were loud sirens behind us. "Oh God damn it," he cursed.

"So much for no cops being around," I said as we pulled over.

"Don't worry. In a few seconds you won't have any memory of this,"

"What are you-"

"Sir are you aware that you were driving three times the speed limit?"

"No I wasn't officer," Ryan lied so smoothly that it shocked even me."It was all a mistake, a misunderstanding. I wasn't speeding,"

"Oh," the cop said looking dazed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you,"

"Wow how did you do that?" I asked him as the cop pulled away.

"Do what?"

"Lie to the cop so convincingly that he actually believed you,"

"Nessie how did you know that?"

"Um because I watched you do it. Duh,"

"But you should've believed me to. When I lie everyone believes me. I can manipulate people's memories so they believe me when I lie. I inherited the talent from my dad. It should've worked on you too but it didn't. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders."i don't know let's just get out of here before someone catches us," after all we were still on the run.

**Please Review **


	6. Missing Girls

**Chapter 6: Missing Girls**

**Jacob's POV**

I knew something was wrong. I sensed it deep down inside that something was wrong. All of my gut instincts were telling me that I needed to find Nessie. I tried to calm myself down. She was perfectly safe where she was. At school. Once I finished work I would go home and find her there doing homework probably. If something was wrong the school would have given me a call.

I sighed. Ever since Bella disappeared I had been on edge. Always worried that something would happen to Nessie to. I couldn't bare to lose her as well. She was my imprint and every instinct in my body told me that she was to be loved and protected at all times. The bond was what was telling me something was wrong.

I suddenly made up my mind. I left the tools where they were. Suddenly not caring in the least if I was fired from my mechanic job. I had to check up on her and make sure that she was okay. I arrived at the school just as they were being let out. i watched as the crowd of students walked out.

Several of the girls stopped to look at me. I tried not to listen to what they were saying. I picked a very bad day to forget my shirt at work. My eyes scanned the crowd. Looking for the one and only girl I cared about here. I looked frantically through crowd. Hoping that I would find her.

Once the crowd had disappeared and there was no sign of her I began to panic. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I walked over to the office. Maybe she had just gotten in trouble and was sent to the principal's office or something. It wasn't like Nessie to get in trouble at school but I would prefer that over something else happening to her

There was a few ladies in the office when I went in. Several of them blushed when they saw me.

"I'm looking for my sister. Do you know where she is?" To the good people of Phoenix, Arizona Nessie and I were siblings. Bella, Nessie, and I had decided to pretend to be adopted siblings when we moved here since we were close enough in age physically at least.

"What's her name?"

"Renesmee Black," Bella and Nessie had been using my last name for years.

The ladies suddenly looked alarmed. I felt my stomach drop. This was not going to be good. I could feel it in my gut. Something had happened to her. I didn't want to believe what my wolf instincts were telling me. Something had happened to her. My imprint.

"Um well you see something-"

"Where is she?!" I was in no mood to play games.

"We don't know," another lady answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I roared. I clenched the table to stop myself from losing control of my inner wolf.

"Well you see, after lunch, she was reported as absent in class even though she'd been here all morning,"

"What the hell are you trying to tell me?!"

"S-sir she never returned from lunch,"

"Why didn't anyone think to call me when it became apparent that she was gone?!" It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep myself under control. If I knew if I phased right then and there I would rip their faces off.

"Well sir we didn't want to cause worry. We were hoping she would come back before the end of the day and we'd take appropriate action then and-"

"Did you at least call the police to report her missing?!"

"No,"

I slammed my hand down on their desk so hard that I broke a piece of it off. They were scared now. Good. These stupid, insignificant little humans didn't even bother to tell me my Nessie had gone missing. They didn't give a crap that she could be in danger right now.

I slammed my hand down on their desk so hard that it broke. They looked scardd now. Good. These insignificant little humans were the reason that my Nessie was in danger right now.

"Sir calm down,"

"Calm down?!" I roared. "You fail to tell me that my little sister is missing and you want me to calm down?! You know what you can go to hell! Oh and if anything happens to her I will sue the hell out of you, this school, and the whole damn district!"

I ran out the door as fast as I could. I was so angry that I knew wouldn't be able to keep my inner wolf at bay any longer. I exploded as soon as soon as I was out of sight. I howled loudly in desperation and despair. This couldn't be happening again. Not again.

First Bella and now Nessie. I couldn't lose both of my girls. I had to find Nessie. For so many years it had been the three of us. It had been a complete shock when she told me that she wanted to run away all those years ago. Although I had originally wanted her to get rid of the baby I decided to support Bella in whatever she wanted. So we escaped together. We would never love each other the way she and Edward had. I accepted that. When Renesmee was born and I imprinted on her I came to love Bella the way I loved my sisters.

Renesmee became our main focus. Bella almost killed me though when I told her about the imprint but she eventually accepted the idea. Under one condition though. That I never tell Nessie about the imprint until Nessie herself told me that she loved me. Bella made it very clear that she had wanted Nessie to have a choice in who she loved. That she never wanted Nessie to feel like she was forced to love me. It was not an easy secret to keep but I did.

Now both of my girls were missing. I howled in complete and utter desperation and agony. Unsure of what to do next.

**Please Review **


	7. Hotel

**Chapter 7: Hotel**

**Nessie's POV**

We didn't stop driving until we reached the California/Oregon border. The area where both of our mom's had gone missing. It was an eerie feeling. I wish my mother would've stayed close to home. Why did she feel the need to venture out so far to go hunting anyway? I would never understand.

"So where do we start investigating?" I asked Ryan.

"We can ask around. See who might know something,"

"But how when we didn't even bring pictures our them to show people?"

"Damn!" he yelled. "I didn't even think about that,"

"Look why don't we go to a hotel for now and get some rest. We've been driving all night. I think some sleep will do us both good,"

"Yeah you're probably right," he agreed.

It did not take long for us to find a hotel. It was a small town with only one hotel. Which thankfully was not completely booked with people. I took a deep breath when I handed the employee my credit card. If my mother was still alive then she would definitely kill me when she received the credit card bill I was wracking up here.

"Why do you look so tense Nessie?" Ryan asked me.

"Just thinking of all the ways my mom can murder me when she gets the credit card bill,"

He laughed. "Don't worry I will protect you,"

"Thanks for your generous offer but you're only half vampire. Like me. My mother's a full vampire,"

"Well then I will die trying,"

I couldn't help but laugh. It felt weird to laugh again. I hadn't done so in many months but it felt really good to laugh now.

As soon as we got up to our room my anxiety started to fade. The first thing I realized when we got to the room was that there was only one bed. When we were reserving the room we didn't think to ask if if it had one bed or two.

"I'll take the sofa," Ryan immediately offered.

"No you can have the bed. I will take the sofa,"

"No Renesmee," he shook his head. "What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you sleep on the sofa?"

I blushed. "Well what kind of a girl would I be if I I allowed you to sleep on the sofa when you just spent the whole night driving?"

"Nessie-"

"Look I have a really crazy borderline insane idea. Why don't we just share the bed?"

"You want to share the bed? Are you sure you're comfortable with that?"

"I'm fine with it. I don't think you're dangerous. If I thought you were crazy I wouldn't have even gone on this adventure with you,"

"Wow," he said. "Maybe you are crazy. After all you trusted me after just barely meeting,"

"Yeah maybe I am crazy. But I like crazy. Sanity is kind of boring," I laughed. "Or maybe it's a hybrid thing. You seem a little crazy yourself. Going off with a girl you barely know. You do realize that just because I'm a female it doesn't make me any less like to be some psycho killer, right?"

"Okay. Fair point," he laughed. "So let's agree on one thing. We are both equally crazy, okay?"

"Agreed,"

"You are one of the most interesting girls I have ever met,"

"Funny. I can say the same about you. Well I mean that you're one of the most interesting boys that I have ever met,"

"Oh come on. Surely you have had plenty of attention from other guys," he commented.

"Having attention from guys and actually liking said guys are two totally different things. Surely you would know that. Looking like a younger Liam Hemsworth has to have gotten a lot of unwanted girl attention,"

"You think I look Liam Hemsworth?"

"Out of all things I just said that's what stuck out to you?"

"Um yeah. By that logic I can say you look a younger Kristen Stewart," he laughed. I blushed because I knew he was right. Sometimes I wondered if my mom and I were actually related to that actress.

"So do you go to school?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. And yes I did get a lot of unwanted attention from the girls there. None of them even remotely interested me,"

"I wasn't going to ask about all that but that is good to know,"

"You trying to size up your competition or what?" he said. "Because I'm here to tell you. You don't have any competition," I'm pretty sure my face was more red than an apple by that point.

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"I thought the plan was to get some sleep for now?"

"That's why I want to watch a movie. Movies usually put me to sleep,"

"Really? Some movie date you are,"

He laughed.

We turned the TV and within minutes we both fell asleep. No movie needed. I woke up before he did a few hours later. I could hear him snoring softly. I was hungry so I thought I'd go into town to get some food and bring it back. I left him a note just in case I got back before he woke up.

I walked to a pizza place that I had seen on our way to the hotel. It was when I was walking back to the hotel that something strange happened. I was walking by the hospital when I heard someone say "Bella,"

At first I ignored it. Thinking that whoever it was, was talking to someone else. Not me,"

"Bella,"

Then suddenly an ice cold hand grabbed my shoulder. Stopping me in my tracks. I dropped the pizza in shock. I turned around and found myself face to face with a blond man with golden eyes. His gold eyes told me he was a vegetarian vampire like my mother. He was dressed like a doctor. Could a vampire work at a hospital?

"Bella?" he repeated. "Is it really you?"

Then it hit me. He thought I was my mother. He used to know my mom. I looked at him. His eyes were full of hope.

I shook my head. "No. I'm her daughter. Did you know my mom?"

**Please Review **


	8. Monster

**Chapter 8: Monster **

**Edward's POV**

Ever since Alice had her vision I'd been eagerly anticipating the day I would come face to face with the thing that killed Bella. I'd spent the days plotting how I would murder it. I'd considered killing it on the spot but that seemed to easy. I'd lure it somewhere private. Somewhere where nobody would witness what I was going to do.

For the first time in years I felt true happiness. I would get the revenge that I had been longing for. The way I saw it I would be doing the world a favor. it was probably out there just killing people for fun. Slaughtering innocent humans the way it slaughtered Bella from the inside out.

The sound of the doorbell ringing drew me out of my thoughts. It was very strange because nobody ever came to our house. Especially since we'd only moved in a few weeks ago and hardly knew anybody. I had to get up and go answer the door. Right after work Carlisle was going to go hunting. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had gone to the mall. Emmett and Jasper were gone as well. Some sporting event I think. So I was here by myself.

When the doorbell rang a second time I got out of bed and went downstairs to open the door. What I saw on the other side shocked me to my core. It was a girl that looked a lot like Bella. So much like Bella that at first I thought it had been her. There was a boy with her as well.

Then an odd scent hit my nose. It was neither vampire nor human but a mixture of both. It radiated out of both of them strongly. These two were different. Unlike any creature I had ever seen at first.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Renesmee and this is my friend Ryan. I ran into Carlisle either and he told me to come here later. Said he knew my mother and needed to talk to me. Is he here?"

I was frozen to the spot. To shocked too move. Now it all made sense. She looked like Bella Bella because she was Bella's daughter. Her scent was mixed because she was my...daughter.

Never, in all these years, have I ever once wondered if I had a son or a daughter. Never did Carlisle or Esme once wonder if they had a granddaughter or a grandson. Never did Emmett, Jasper, or Alice wonder if they had a niece or nephew. We'd always referred to that thing that Bella had been carrying as just that. A thing. A monster. An it. It had never been a person in our eyes.

"Well are you going to let us in?" I had to admit I loved her fearless attitude. I tried to read her mind and suddenly realized that, like her mother, I couldn't hear what she was thinking. The girl's heart was beating fast. Much faster than a human's. Her heart was beating. Her mother's wasn't. The thought alone filled me with anger once again. It, the monster, she was tbe reason that Bella was did.

For years I wanted nothing more than for the creature in front of me to be dead and for Bella to be alive again. So why was I suddenly hesitating? I could end her and this boy and nobody, except for my family, would be none the wiser about it.

"So what is your name?" she asked me.

I decided to humor the girl. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I'm Edward,"

"Well Edward are you going to let us in or not?"

"Sure. Come in," I said.

"Thanks," she said. "So where is Carlisle?"

"He should be home soon," Not that it mattered because she would be dead before he arrived. I wondered why Carlisle would send this girl over here.

"So your name is Renesmee?" Why was I even bothering to interact with her when I was just going to kill her soon.

"Yeah I know it's really unsual. You can just call me Nessie. Most people call me that instead because it's so much less of a mouthful,"

Nessie? It had a name. It even had a nickname. I shook my head.

"So Carlisle said that he knew my mother. Did you know my mother to?"

Anger suddenly rose up inside of me. She looked scared when I looked at her. I knew that my eyes must have been pitch black. How dare she mention her mother when she was the reason that her mother was dead! Even worse was that she called Bella her _mother. _She didn't have the right to call Bella her mother as far as I was concerned.

My lips started to pull back and reveal my teeth. I had entertained it for far to long. I should've killed it the second I laid eyee on it. Just like always said that I would. But before I did anything I looked into her eyes and again I hesitated. I couldn't read her mind but I didn't need to in order to know what she was thinking. She was scared.

It was not the emotionless monster that I had always envisioned. She was not a monster. She was a young girl. Only seven years old although she looked closer to seventeen. She was a girl. She was a person who had feelings. I could see from the tears that were forming in her eyes. She was a girl who didn't have her mother. Maybe it was true what Bella said all along. She was just an innocent baby that had no idea what she was doing. She couldn't control what was happening to her mother as a result of the pregnancy. I'd just been too stupid to believe otherwise.

It was not Renesmee's fault that her mother was dead. I wanted to somebody to blame even when there was no one to blame. No, if anything it was my fault. I drove Bella away. Maybe I could have saved her if she stayed. I could have transformed her myself. Even if I hadn't I would've still had my daughter.

My daughter was not the monster here. I was. In that moment I knew I'd spend the rest of my eternal life trying to make up everything I'd ever done and ever thought about doing. But I would always be the true monster.

**Please Review **


	9. Father

**Chapter 9: Father**

**Nessie's POV**

Being here made me anxious. At the back of my mind I could sense danger. Although it could have easily just been my imagination. Yet the way Edward looked at me in the beginning had me on edge. His golden eye color should have been a clue that he was safe to be around. Yet I still felt anxious.

My mind rationalized my anxiety beindmg due to the fact that I was meeting a new vampire. I always felt fine around humans. After all humans couldn't hurt me. But vampires? It was different because I knew that if a vampire really wanted to kill me I'd be dead in a fraction of a second.

"So Carlisle said that he knew my mother. Did you know my mother to?" I asked him. His reaction when was instantaneous. His eyes went pitch black. His lips pulled back revealing his teeth. He was like a lion ready to pounce. I was scared. I did not know what I had done to get such a reaction from him. My heart was beating rapidly. I thought he was going to kill me.

Then Edward relaxed. His eyes returned to the normal gold eye color. I didn't relax though. His reaction scared me and I wasn't sure I could trust him. As much as I tried I could not understand what I had said or done to upset him so quickly. He was a full vampire and could easily kill me before I'd even have a chance to defend myself.

Ryan rubbed my arm in a soothing fashion. Some of the tension left my body. I released the breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding. "So where are you two from?" Edward asked.

"He's from San Francisco and I'm from Phoenix,"

"Phoenix? As in Phoenix, Arizona?" Edward looker curious.

"Well it's one of the places we lived in. We kind of moved around a lot when I was younger because I grew up so fast. My mom was afraid that it would attract the attention of the humans and so we-"

"Your mother is alive?" Edward gasped. Genuine shock being the dominant emotion on his face.

"Yeah she is," I answered. "So did you know her?"

"How is she? Where is she? Is she still human?"

Whoa that was a lot of questions. Okay three was not a lot but still. He had also completely ignored my question. Oh well I'd get an answer out of him one way or another.

"She's a vampire now. Unfortunately that's the only way a human can survive the birth of my kind. I'm sure you've noticed that I'm different. My scent being a mixture of human and vampire,"

"Yes," Edward nodded.

"It's because I'm half human and half vampire. So is Ryan here. Unfortunately my mom could not survive the birth as a human. I will spare the gory details of my birth but the only way she could survive was as a vampire. When I was born I acted out of pure instinct and I bit my mother. I'm venomous so I was able to save her that way,"

"So where is your mother? Is she here?" He sounded relieved, happy, and excited all at once. As for me? I could feel the waterworks coming on again. How was I going to tell him that my mom was missing?

"Nessie where is she? Where is your mother? I need to see her,"

I could not speak anymore. I could not even form the words in my mouth. Luckily I didn't have to. I had Ryan here to help me.

"She's missing. Her mother and my mother went missing a few months ago. That's why we are here. This is where they were when they disappeared,"

The happiness instantly disappeared from Edward's face and was immediately replaced with horror.

"What do you mean missing?"

"My mom went on a hunting trip up north a few months ago and she never returned," I cried. "Jacob tried to find her but he did not have any luck,"

"Who is Jacob?" Ryan asked curiously.

Oh shit! I didn't want to anybody to know that I had left someone behind. Damn now I have to talk.

"Jacob is sort of, well, a family friend you can say. He's also a werewolf,"

"I thought you had no one else?" Ryan questioned. "Why didn't you mention him?"

"Well it's because I didn't want you or your dad to try to send me home or anything,"

"Is he your stepdad or something?" Ryan asked. Edward's eyes grew darker at the question.

"No. He and my mom aren't married. He is like a father to me though. In all the ways that count. He helped my mom raise me,"

Edward looked angry again. Once again I had absolutely no idea what had upset him so much. But he didn't look like he was about to kill me like last time. He was one hell of a confusing vampire.

"He doesn't know you left. Does he?"

"Welll I think by now he's figured it out. It's fine though. He's been taking care of me all of my life even though he's not my dad biologically. He's probably happy that he doesn't have to take care of me anymore,"

Edward had left while I was talking. Although I hadn't noticed that he was gone until I finished.

"Oh Nessie," Ryan said. "You really think the guy who raised you as his own daughter isn't the least bit concerned about where you might be right now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to answer his question. I preferred to believe that I was right and Jacob, my father, wasn't worried about me. After all I wasn't his child biologically. Why should he worry about me?"

"I'm going to go look for Edward," I whispered. I got up and left without looking at Ryan again. I walked upstairs and stopped when I heard Edward's voice.

"No I understand Carlisle. A little warning would have been nice though. No stay at work as long as you have to. Okay bye,"

"Edward?"

"Nessie," he smiled when he spotted me. "Come in,"

"Was that Carlisle?"

"Yes unfortunately he has to stay at work a few extra hours. Some doctors called out sick and the hospital has a lot more patients than usual,".

"Is it the coronavirus that's going around?" I asked. I'd been hearing a lot about that virus on the news lately. Cases were going up in every country around the world. It scared me because even though I was half vampire I was still half human. I've gotten the regular flu several times in the past. Nobody knew for sure if I could die from things like the flu or not. God I hoped not.

"Unfortunately yes. Carlisle believes it won't be long before it's declared a global pandemic. But don't worry Nessie. Let's talk about something else. There's something that I need to tell you,"

"What?"

I was shocked when he showed me a photo album. It was full of pictures of him and my mom as a human. I gasped when I saw the wedding pictures of him and my mom.

"Does this mean that-"

"Yes Nessie. I am your father,"

**Please Review**


	10. Forgiveness

**Chapter 10: Forgiveness **

**Nessie's POV**

I suddenly felt very dizzy. Edward, my father, had to hold me steady so that I would not fall over. It was an odd sensation that I had never felt before. It must have been the shock from that life altering news that he had just given me.

"Are you okay Nessie? Maybe you should lie down for a bit," I didn't have the strength to argue back so I complied. My head felt a little betted after hitting the pillows.

"So you're my da-you're my dad?" I could barely get the words out. Whether that was a result from the dizziness or shock I didn't know.

"Yes I am,"

"You're the one that wanted to get rid of me," I hadn't meant for the words to slip out but they had."I know you wanted to get rid of me. You all did,"

He looked away from me as I spoke. He didn't confirm or deny what I had said. But he didn't need to. I knew it was the truth and him not saying anything spoke volumes. He was the resson my mother left to protect me.

"I was wrong Nessie. We all were. I'm sorry,"

"Wrong about what?" I asked.

"About you. When your mother was pregnant with you I was afraid that she would die. In fact up until today I believed that she had died. I unfairly blamed you when it wasn't not your fault. We all blamed you. We were all too stupid and stubborn to realize that you were not at fault. No matter what happened it would not have been your fault. Only your mother and your aunt Rosalie were smart enough to realize that you were just an innocent little baby. So I was wrong about everything. The words _I'm sorry _will not be enough to undo the damage that I have caused,"

"Maybe not," I agreed. "But it's always good to start somewhere. There is nothing in this world that can't be forgiven. Even God says there is no such thing as an unforgivable sin,"

"God?" he questioned. "How did God end up in this conversation?"

"It might sound odd but I do believe in God. I believe that he has a purpose for everyone. A plan. I believe that it was him that lead me here. To you,"

"You are one strange kid Nessie,"

"Tell me about it," I laughed. "Being stuck between two different species does tend to do that to a person,"

"Why did your mother name you Renesmee? It's beautiful but odd. Leave it to your mother come up with a name like that,"

I giggled. "My mom wanted to name me after both of my grandmother's. Renee and Esme. She came uo with Renesmee. She did the same with my middle name Carlie,"

"Renesmee Carlie Swan. I like it. Or did she give you the Cullen last name?"

"Actually we have been using Jacob's last name. So technically it's Renesmee Carlie Black,"

His eyes darkened in anger. Oops maybe I should have left that piece of information out. Suddenly I heard a loud crash and bang noise coming from downstairs. Followed by a familiar voice screaming "Where is she?!"

I was on my feet in half a second. Spriting out the door as fast as I could. "Nessie!" I heard Edward yell after me. But I didn't listen to him.

"Jake!" I yelled when I saw him. I ran as fast as I could toward him. The biggest smile plastered on my face. I ran into his awaiting arms. He hugged me as tightly as he could do so to his muscled chest. I breathed in his scent and listened to his soothing heartbeat.

"Jacob what are you doing here?!" I was still in absolute shock.

"I've been searching all over the place for you and finally tracked you down here. Renesmee do you have any idea what you did to me?! Don't you ever disappear on me like that again! Do you understand?!"

I could not tell if he was relieved or angry. Considering that there was a huge gaping hole in the wall I'd say, well I didn't know. It was only then that I realized how much damage he had done in just a few seconds. The door was completely shattered. Part of the wall had been destroyed. The couch and coffee table were beyond repair as well. Damn Jacob works fast when upset! Ryan looked scared.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Let her go," I heard Edward say.

"Like hell," Jacob spat.

"Jacob-"

"You stay the hell away from her!" Jacob was shaking. A sure sign that he was about to lose control. "I swear to God if you touch her I will kill you!"

"Jacob let her go before you hurt her,"

"Hurt her? You mean the way you and the rest of your 'family' wanted to hurt her? The way you and Carlisle were planning to tie Bella down and knock her out with drugs so you could kill a baby?! I would never hurt Nessie. I would never hurt her the way you hurt Bella and tried to hurt Nessie!"

"What is going on here?!"

I looked up and saw six vampires standing just outside the house. The part of the house Jacob had destroyed when entering. No longer able to contain his anger Jacob exploded. I was still in his arms when he phased. When his hand turned into a paw it scraped the left side of my face down to the side of my stomach. The force knocked me to the ground. I head hit the floor with a loud thud.

Cold hands grabbed me and yanked me backwards before my body could incur incur anymore damge. My vision blurred quickly and I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Please Review **


End file.
